transformershistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Starscream (G1)
Starscream is the deadliest Decepticon Air Commander and the leader of the Seekers. The self-proclaimed pride of the Cybertron War Academy, he's famous not only for his incredible skill, but also for his limitless (and troublesome) ambition. Starscream believes that he is more suited for command than Decepticon leader Megatron. Thankfully for Megatron, Starscream's mutinous, power-grabbing plots are almost always transparent, and he can never muster up enough patience to complete a grandiose power play. Even on the few times he has taken command of the Decepticons, he quickly loses control of a situation, but is too arrogant to realize when he's in over his head. He never learns from his mistakes, but then again, Megatron doesn't either, seeing as how he's never turned Starscream into slag. Despite his constant failures, Starscream believes it is only a matter of time before he prevails—his destiny is inevitable. Starscream's never-give-up attitude extends even to the afterlife: unlike most Transformers, he has a mutant, indestructible spark. His life-force cannot be destroyed and can persist even without a body to contain it. However, there is no indication that Starscream (or anybody else) was aware of this fact prior to his destruction. In one universe where he actually achieved his goal, he took on the name Megascream. "My time will come, Megatron." :—Starscream. Before the War Before the Autobot-Decepticon war began, Starscream was a scientist. He and his fellow scientist, Skyfire were exploring ancient Earth when a storm separated them. He searched for Skyfire, but never found him.When he returned to Cybertron he abandoned his scientific pursuits, believing a career as a warrior would be more exciting, and joined the Decepticon force, he soon rose through the Ranks of Decepticons, reached the second-in-command Rank, and plots to become the new Decepticon leader. Return of an Old Friend While searching of Energon, the Decepticons find the frozen body of Skyfire. Starscream revives and convents Skyfire to join the Decepticon Army, but he couldn't put aside his peaceful scientific ways. Their friendship ended when Skyfire decided join the Autobots Alliance. Creation Of Bruticus Starscream decided to create Bruticus when he was exiled for trying to betray Megatron. While he was on the islands of Guadalcanal, he found remains of old World War II machines. He used personality components from "Renegade Decepticons" (Decepticon political prisoners. Their bodies were destroyed, but their personality components were saved.) (The Only reason they followed him was that he left out their energy absorbers and they need the aborbers to refuel, so they followed him until they got the engery absorbers.) After Bruticus was reprogrammed to obey the Decepticon leader, Megatron welcomed Starscream back to the Decepticons cause. A New Leader In the year 2005, the Decepticons conquered Cybertron leaving the Autobots in hiding. The Autobots trying to get back Cybertron, have one of their messages intercepted by Laserbeak leading the Decepticons there to intercept the autobots. Megatron then lead an attack on their shuttle and brutally killed Brawn, Prowl, Ratchet, and Ironhide. Megatron's plan was to use the ship to aproach Autobot city secretly and vanquish the autobots forever. Had it not been for Hotrod, the autobots would have been defeated easily. During the attack many Autobots and Decepticons were badly damaged, including Megatron and Optimus Prime. Optimus prime later died, but Megatron had a different fate. After the Decepticons retreated and boarded Astrotrain, he informed the remaining decepticons that they need to lighten the load. Starscream then sends the battle-damaged decepticons out into space, including Megatron. Although he protested, Starscream jettisoned the decepticon leader. Starscream then took the oppertunity to crown himself as the new leader. However, this leadership was short-lived as Galvatron, the reformatted Megatron, interrupted his coronation and called his coronation, "bad comedy," and literally reduced him to ashes. Starscream's Ghost Starscream's spark was kept in the Decepticon crypt on Cybertron until Octane disturbs his grave while hide from Cyclonus and Scourge creating Starscream's Ghost. As a ghost, Starscream can possess bodies. Alive Again Starscream awoke Unicron because he wanted a new body and Unicron could grant that wish if he helped him also get a new body because he was just a giant head orbiting Cybertron that couldn't see. Unicron granted Starscream a new body so he could also get a new body. Starscream then never helped him and left him body-less. Then explosives planted by the Autobots went off, blasting Starscream and Unicron into space. Starscream was last seen tumbling through space. Category:Decepticons (G1)